Le voyage interdimensionnel
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Tous deux perdus dans l'espace-temps, tous deux loin de leurs repères, loin de tout et de la technologie surtout, que deviendront-ils ? Chassés par les bêtes, les indigènes, ils devront s'allier et survivre... Faites parti du voyage, venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_Le voyage inter dimensionnel…_

_Annonce_

Descriptif :

Dans une tentative désespérée de vaincre son plus grand rival, un certain hérisson bleu, Eggman tente de déchirer l'espace-temps pour l'envoyer dans un univers parallèle. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu ! Rencontre avec des indigènes aussi bêtes que méchant, perdu dans un environnement hostile, loin de tout ce qu'il connaît, revenu aux sources de l'humanité même, il se sentira bien seul, surtout qu'il est bien loin de la technologie… Mais cette faille s'est aussi produite dans un autre monde où un antagoniste bien connu de tous se retrouvera aussi dans la même galère et, en faisant d'une pierre deux coups, l'improbable rencontre entre deux antagonistes se fera… Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… Mais surtout pour le rire ! Une grande aventure inter dimensionnelle !

Rang :

K+ la majorité du récit mais peu souvent T, pour combats.

Type :

Adventure/Humor

Aventure/Humoristique

Date de sortie (deux premiers chapitres) :

Dans environ une semaine, un peu plus.

Histoire de :

_Lungor Lycien_

Spéciale dédicace à :

Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… Et tous les autres camarades !

A ma famille aussi, dont maman.

Et n'oublions pas à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et me suivent.


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 1 : Eggman premier déchirement

Le ciel bleu clair, imbibé de quelques nuages blancs, fut déchiré par une armada, qui laissa derrière elle un ciel noir. Le bruit des turbines infernales, le cliquetis incessant des machines et le fracassement des bombes faisaient saigner les oreilles. Les alentours, auparavant paisibles, étaient en état de guerre. Les habitants se rassemblaient avant de se cacher dans les caves. Les pères pleuraient à la perte de leur maison par les obus, les mères pleuraient les enfants effrayés par les éclats et les bruits incessants des bombes qui s'écrasent et de l'alarme. Impuissants, ils assistaient au carnage de leur vie. Après leur passage, ils maudirent leur avenir, cherchant quelques survivants.

L'armada continuait son bombardement sous le regard diabolique de leur chef. Caché derrière ses lunettes d'aveugle fumées, il tapotait sur un clavier, beuglant quelques ordres en déniant regarder ses œuvres, ces robots ridiculement fiers qui n'étaient que ses esclaves. Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme galvanisé par la misère et la mort qu'il a semés, scrutant les tableaux de bord avec des images des dégradations.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Il se retourna lorsqu'un flash, d'un millième de secondes, apparu aux écrans. Il sursauta, criant des ordres à ses esclaves, presque euphoriquement. Il est venu.

-Il est là ! Il est là !

Il tapa encore sur le clavier, mobilisant des troupes. Ses lunettes se mirent étrangement à briller, lui donnant cette allure à la fois ridicule et monstrueuse. Il avait préparé ce plan depuis des années, depuis la découverte des chaos emeraulds. Il failli le suspendre et même l'annuler mais le project shadow le poussa à continuer ses recherches et maintenant, grâce à lui, Shadow, il avait entre ses mains le pouvoir de les détruire, tous. Mais cette fois, il avait tout préparé, armée, robots, bombes… Même la botte secrète.

-Cette fois-ci, Sonic, tu es à moi…

Pendant ce temps, sur le sol, Sonic suivait inlassablement les troupes. Knuckles était parti chercher Tails et son avion tandis qu'Amy et Cream s'occupaient des blessés. Les autres allaient le rejoindre bientôt. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était l'empêcher d'arriver dans la forêt, sinon il pourra partir vers la master emerauld. Et là, ce serait le cauchemar.

-Encore un qui bousille mes vacances…

Il du s'arrêter en cours de route, encerclé par des troupes au sol. Les derniers robots d'Eggman. Il s'immobilisa une minute, avant de sprinter vers l'un d'eux mais, prit de court, les robots le plaquèrent au sol. Ils étaient presque aussi rapides que lui. Il repoussa quelques-uns de coups de pieds, utilisa ses coudes pour s'appuyer et les frapper mais d'autres attrapaient ses pieds, avant de le lancer contre le sol, et de le rouer de coups. Leurs bras articulés s'écrasaient contre son visage, cassant son nez, leurs pieds pointus cliquetant à chaque coup donné lui apposèrent des bleus. Leurs râpes mécaniques arrachaient sa fourrure. Sa peau, à vif, était transpercée par leurs doigts froids. La mécanique froide le glaçait de l'intérieur. Il rendait autant de coupe que possible, mais il ne pouvait que les repousser. Il tenta alors de sauter, en se dégageant de l'emprise d'un des monstres. Il avait presque une branche d'arbre en main, le vent soufflait sur ses piquants ensanglantés, les balayant devant ses yeux. Il toucha alors l'écorce rapante, tenta de l'agripper de toutes ses forces, espérant une sortie possible mais son poignet, faible, céda, se retournant, le faisant crier de douleur, tandis qu'il retomba lourdement au sol. Les robots, menaçants, s'avançaient vers lui. Il se releva fébrilement, chancelant. Il leur fit face, rempli de cette fierté et cet orgueil bouillants versés dans les veines d'un rebelle indomptable. Il ferma ses yeux, tandis qu'un robot fracassa son bras contre lui dans un cliquetis mécanique. Il s'écrasa plus loin. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, en essuyant la bave et le sang qui coulait sur ses joues. Il ne se releva pas. De toute façon, ses jambes ne le supporteraient plus. Il les défia une dernière fois de son regard. Il ferma alors les yeux et serra les dents en voyant le bras mécanique se lever une nouvelle fois. Puis, plus rien. Pas de bruit, pas de mal. Il les rouvrit prestement pour découvrir Knuckles, Tails et les autres. Tails accourut vers lui, l'aidant tandis que les autres s'occupaient des robots.

-Sonic ! Tu es blessé ?

Un grand fracas se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde tandis que de la cendre fit un effet de brouillard. Knuckles arriva vers eux, tout noir de cendres. Charmy bee en profita pour le taper dans le dos pour écrire « tête de mule » que Knuckles n'aperçu pas.

-Vite, en route !

Sonic se leva, malgré les protestations de Tails. Il tressailli de douleur mais continua. Sa fourrure était immaculée de sang tandis que quelques plaies, sanglantes, retournaient le cœur de ses amis. Espio s'occupa de piloter l'avion tandis que Tails pansait ses blessures. Une fois à bord du navire principal, ils ne virent personne, aucune arme, aucun ennemi, personne. Ils sprintèrent vers la cabine. Tails s'occupait de désactiver les défenses du vaisseau dans la salle du générateur accompagné des chaotix tandis que Sonic et Knuckles partaient à la rencontre du docteur. L'échidné éclata la porte.

-Bienvenu, vous en avez prit, du temps…

Ils étaient dans une salle-capsule, avec Eggman dans son Eggmobile. Sonic, chancelant, tenta de frapper en premier mais le poing caché de la machine le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Knuckles prit la relève et réussit à frapper la console. Sonic, de son côté, frappa de nouveau, repoussant le docteur contre le mur.

-Finissons-en Eggman, rentre chez toi !

-Vermine bleue, tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre… Ce n'est que le commencement !

Il appuya sur un bouton, bloquant toutes les issues. Les lumières s'éteignirent tandis qu'ils plongèrent doucement dans l'obscurité. Puis, dans un flash rapide, un portail s'ouvrit près de Sonic. Une sorte de lumière bleutée, avec du rouge vers l'extérieur. Les rires insolents et stressants du docteur emplirent la salle.

-Bye, mon très cher adversaire…

Il appuya de nouveau, faisant briller de plus bel le portail, qui se mit à aspirer les objets alentours. Knuckles tomba à plat ventre mais se rattrapa sur un tuyau épais et dur dépassant de la cabine. Sonic, qui était devant lui, tentait de résister mais se retrouva vite au sol, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il glissa doucement vers sa fin.

-Sonic !

Son pied se coinça dans un tuyau, le bloquant tête vers le portail. Il regarda devant lui, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Il commença à couiner doucement. Pour une fois, il ressentit la peur. Il releva la tête et vit Knuckles qui lui tendait sa main du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Sonic ! Donne-moi ta main !

Il s'exécuta, la tendit le plus loin possible, faisant craquer douloureusement son bras déjà blessé. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Eggman, dans sa lourde machine, avança vers eux sans problèmes. Il écrasa le bras de Knuckles dans un bruit écœurant. Il hurla de douleur tandis que le docteur riait de pleins poumons. Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et, aspirés encore plus fort, les tuyaux commençaient à trembler. Ils allaient céder. Knuckles lui tendit alors son pied, qu'il réussit à attraper. Le tuyau partit, aspiré. Il disparu dans le portail. Eggman, sans plus de souffle, s'avança vicieusement vers eux, contemplant leur impuissance et leur désarroi. Il commença à appuyer légèrement sur la main de Sonic.

-Adieu, mon admirable adversaire, Sonic the Hedgehog…

Sonic s'agrippait désespérément mais savait qu'un jour, tout serait terminé. Il le redoutait. C'est pour ça qu'il profitait de la vie, voyageait… Mais maintenant qu'il est comme un rat, prit au piège, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, de même que la douleur de l'écrasement.

-Si tu passes par le mobius du passé, dis bonjour à ta chère mère de ma part…

La rage fit bondir son cœur tandis que les rires vicieux emplirent de nouveau la pièce. Il fut déterminé à ce moment, à sauver le monde. Il scruta les environs et vit que l'Eggmobile glissait doucement, de quelques centimètres vers le portail. Le docteur ne l'avait pas vu. Il comprit. Sonic regarda Knuckles d'un regard vibrant, neuf.

-Knuckles, merci.

Celui-ci comprit son attaque suicidaire et se mordit les lèvres, impuissant. Sonic respira un grand coup, enleva vite sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse être écrasée, lâchant Knuckles, qui, dans un cri d'effroi, le regarda, faible. Il se roula en boule juste avant d'être aspiré et dirigea son homing attack sur la machine. Le docteur, surprit, n'eu pas le temps de réagir. La machine tomba au sol, contre le mur, et fut aspirée dans le néant.

-Je te hais, espèce de…

-Je m'appelle Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!

Le portail se ferma, car le docteur tenta de s'agripper à tout et frappe malencontreusement le bouton. Sonic retomba au sol lourdement, sur Knuckles, qui grogna.

-Ah toi, il faut toujours que tu fasses le malin…

Il se releva, en colère, et partit voir les autres. Sonic resta dans la pièce. Il attrapa un bout de tuyau et le lança contre la cloison. C'en est fini d'Eggman. Il soupira, heureux de respirer à nouveau et d'entendre son cœur battre.

-Adieu, mon admirable adversaire, docteur Eggman…

Il sourit en chancelant, bientôt acclamé par ses amis. La pièce fut laissée dans l'obscurité, plongeant peu à peu dans l'oubli.


	3. Chapter 3

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 2 : Bowser deuxième déchirement

Au loin des plaines vertes d'herbe vibrante, une ombre se dessinait. Un château, immense, tremblait sous les cris et les hurlements. Les serviteurs, des koopas squelette, koopas, frères marto, goombas et d'autres créatures tout aussi étranges, se relayaient dans les chambres. Le roi, Bowser, avait puni ses enfants en les obligeant à rester dans leurs chambres, à méditer dans le calme leurs bêtises. Certains tentaient de sauter par les fenêtres, retenus par les serviteurs, d'autres, de défoncer la porte. Seule Wendy restait calme, à jouer dans sa chambre. En tant que seule fille de la fratrie, elle devait montrer l'exemple. C'est ce que Bowser avait demandé à l'ainé, Morton, mais il avait changé d'avis, et le dit à sa fille unique. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'avantage sur ses frères. Ils se révélaient assez bêtes et souvent puérils. Tous sauf un, Bowser Junior, qui fut surnommé « le fils à papa ». Il déteste être surnommé ainsi et c'est pourquoi il exécute les mêmes bêtises que ses frères pour être considéré comme tel.

Le château tremble toujours et les va-et-vient des serviteurs se font incessants. Bowser lui-même est sorti dans les jardins, respirer un peu. Il commence à souffrir de ces cris qui lui agressent l'ouïe. Il souhaita être sourd des fois. C'est alors que, parmi la nuée brumeuse venant du laboratoire, apparaît Kamek. Toujours armé de son sceptre magique, il déambule tel un maître d'hommes, venant s'incliner devant son roi. Bowser lui fit un signe de main. Il alla s'asseoir près de lui, sceptre sur ses genoux.

-Sire, il faudrait penser à rappeler le dauphin à l'ordre, pour le bien de tous.

-Hélas, si je le pouvais, je le ferai…

Ils soupirèrent, fatigués. Ils regardèrent, silencieux malgré le vacarme incessant. C'est alors qu'une chaise en dorure luxueuse et molletonnée en soie rouge avec un dossier en pur bois de chêne taillé main s'écrasa au sol, dans les rosiers fragiles importés du royaume de Subcon, un des rares souvenirs sauvés de son frère. Ils soupirèrent de nouveau, irrités mais surtout frustrés. Une carapace fut lancée par une fenêtre, s'écrasant aux pieds de Kamek. Ils regardèrent un koopa en sortir, chancelant, avant de rentrer de nouveau. Bowser se tâta les cheveux puis les cornes, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur.

-Hé, Kamek…

-Oui, maître ?

-A quand remonte ma dernière conquête ?

-A environ une demi-année, sire.

Bowser esquissa alors un sourire diabolique, frappant dans ses mains, prit d'une euphorie orgueilleuse.

-Voilà la solution !

-Laquelle, sire ?

-Je vais partir en conquête de terres et quand ce sera chose faite, je partagerai les terres avec mes enfants et ils seront tellement occupés, qu'ils ne se chamailleront plus ! Bwahaha !

-Vous êtes si intelligent, Sire !

Il se leva d'un bond, éjectant Kamek à sa gauche, contre le sol marbré. Il l'attrapa d'un coup de patte et s'embarquèrent dans le château. Cependant excédé par le bruit, la bête hurla de pleins poumons et il n'y eu aucun bruit. Il y eu des plans complexes, des appels, des rassemblements et une levée d'armée… Tout cela pour que, quelques mois plus tard, la guerre fut déclarée contre Végésia. Bien sûr, un contrat d'alliance était établi entre ce royaume et le royaume Champignon, qui fut bientôt alerté. Par un jeu d'alliances, Koopaland se trouva bien dépourvu. C'est à ce moment que Bowser décida de motiver les troupes en allant lui-même au front les aider. Il marchait dans les kilomètres de boyaux boueux et sinueux.

-Il faudrait ramener des planchettes de bois pour couvrir le sol…

Il faillit tomber, s'agrippant de justesse sur un koopa qui passait. Celui-ci se trouva projeté au loin. Bowser regarda dans cette direction, inquiet. Il transpirait et soufflait. Une explosion se fit entendre alors, suivit de quelques autres, puis une large fumée se posa sur le champ, brouillant la vue de tous. Des cendres, des morceaux de métal, de… Bowser mit un mouchoir humidifié par sa sueur sur son nez. Tous le regardèrent. Un autre bruit, plus fort fit trembler légèrement la terre. Un objet vola au loin et s'écrasa aux pieds de Bowser, soulevant les cendres et l'ensevelissant de boue. Tous se crispèrent. La carapace vide du koopa. Ils scrutèrent l'horizon, horrifiés. Le roi et son intendant n'osaient pas parler, serrant dans leurs mains moites leurs mouchoirs. Un vigile osa lever la tête et regarder au loin. Il hurla et se coucha dans la boue. On tira des balles et lançait des bob-omb. Une atterrit aux pieds du roi, qui la relança dans l'autre camp. Il y eu une forte explosion puis le silence total de la mort vint peser sur les consciences.

-Sire…

Un vigile s'agrippa aux rebords poisseux d'une échelle et scruta le boyau ennemi. Il descendit aussitôt avertir le chef. Bien avant qu'il ne fut arrivé, un clairon chanta un funeste requiem à la gloire ennemie. Des cris, des hurlements sonnèrent, arrivant vers eux. Les koopas se bousculèrent héroïquement pour aller devant, armes en avant. Le chef, décoré de nombreuses médailles qui pendaient fièrement sur sa carapace usée, était en première ligne, acclamé par tous.

-Chargez !

Bowser n'eu pas le temps de lui dira un mot, que les hordes innombrables de koopas sautèrent hors des trous pour s'attaquer à l'adversaire. Kamek se trouva dans la foule, impuissant et fut emmené avec eux. Bowser le cherchait mais fut empoigné par des soldats et jeté au loin. Il se cambra derrière un plateau boueux, s'abritant. Un éclat de bob-omb arriva près de lui. Il l'attrapa machinalement avant de le relancer. Il éclata au loin et il entendit des cris, des hurlements et des pleurs. Lui-même torturé par cette décision de faire la guerre se coucha sur son flanc, enlaçant ses genoux dans ses bras, courbant l'échine pour rejoindre ses genoux et se mit en position fœtale. Il trembla de tous ses membres à chaque bruit, qui résonna en lui comme dans une grotte. Il tapota le sol dur et froid. Même la terre lui était froide. Ses larmes rendaient le sol boueux. Il sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience, entre le sommeil et le conscient. Il dormait tout en entendant les bruits alentours. Les violences le faisaient frissonner d'horreur. Quelques heures plus tard, au soir, les corps des soldats tombés trônaient comme des reliques dans les deux camps, exposant la violence des ennemis. Ils construisirent dans leur incompréhensible joie et horreur, des mausolées éphémères en l'honneur de leurs camarades. Kamek fut retrouvé enseveli sous un tas de boue, tout tremblant et ayant perdu la raison, la guerre modela son âme. Le roi fut porté disparu.

-Sire…

Au milieu de la froide nuit des champs de bataille, Bowser se réveilla en sursaut. La guerre le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Il tenta de rejoindre le camp en rampant mais un fut coincé par deux officiers…ennemis.

-Debout.

Il se leva précipitamment, ayant presque tombé sur l'officier, qui le repoussa de son fusil. Un lui lia les mains tandis que l'autre le piquait par la baïonnette. Ils l'emmenèrent au camp et l'attachèrent à un poteau. Tous se mirent à le déshonorer. Dessins de moustaches, lui faisant porter une casquette rouge et l'ensemble, tout en le recouvrant de boue et du contenu des « coins ». Il rugissait de rage, crachait quelques flammes mais fut vite rappelé à l'ordre. Des soldats dans un coin discutèrent sur lui. Il fut serré encore plus fort avec des chaînes et maintenu à un second poteau. Une fois immobilisé, ils l'encerclèrent en un funeste croissant. Un haut gradé, posté à côté d'eux, récita un requiem destiné aux hauts gradés. Bowser fut flatté mais pas rassuré. Il se débattait, hurlant et crachant des flammes. Une cabane prit feu. Il cracha alors les flammes vers le ciel en SOS. Au loin, son armée reconnu et chargea courageusement de nouveau. La bataille s'engagea de nouveau. Les troupes se massacrèrent mutuellement. Mario surgit alors de la cohue et fit face à Bowser. Il se débattait mais cette chose, ce monstre, le serrait au torse. Il se dégagea de ses liens et le plaqua au sol. Il alla cracher ses flammes quand un poing le fit tomber. Quand il arriva à se relever, la chose l'attrapa par la queue et le faisait tourner. Il agrippa le sol avec ses griffes mais rien n'y pu. La boue s'accumulait sur ses pattes. Il se tortillait, affolé, perdu. Il se retourna un moment, lançant sa boulette sur son ennemi, qui esquiva d'un bond. En atterrissant, Bowser se cogna le museau contre une pierre. Il voyait peu à peu le paysage se troubler et il ne vit plus qu'une masse de couleurs troubles. Il se retrouva ensuite projeté contre un baraquement. La douleur le traversa vivement, sa carapace était ensevelie par la boue et le bois. Il se releva difficilement, avec cet orgueil fiévreux des condamnés. Mario chargea, comme Bowser. Il glissa entre ses jambes et le tacla. Il posa un pied triomphant sur le ventre de la bête avant de la prendre par le cou. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder. Mario ramassa une arme au sol et déclencha le cran. Il posa le bout métallique et froid de l'appareil sur sa tempe. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand un bruit frappa les alentours et claqua dans les esprits.

-Quoi ?

Bowser rouvrit ses yeux, essayant de voir mais ne voyait que du blanc un peu flou mais entendait des voix. Il avait la mémoire troublée et la douleur le traversait de part en part. Des soldats hurlaient, d'autres pleurèrent, d'autres criaient. Sa vision se précisa, il vit quelques personnes s'enfuir au loin. Il y avait une sorte d'aura bleue et verte qui était en lévitation au-dessus d'eux et aspirait les choses alentours. Il s'appuya au sol, tentant de se relever, retombant lourdement au sol. Il entendit une voix, un ricanement. Des bruits de pas dans la boue. Il fut soulevé de terre, tenu par la gorge. Il tentait de renifler l'air mais il était compressé comme dans un étau. Un funeste carcan l'entourait.

-lunga vita al re…

Un hurlement s'ensuivit. Des coups et des pleurs. Mario le lança dans l'aura qui l'absorba. On le vit rapetisser en partant, jusqu'à disparaître. L'aura brilla encore plus, aveuglant tout le monde, et dans un formidable claquement, disparu.

-lunga vita al re…

Mario s'étrangla dans ses rires funestes de noire gloire.


	4. Chapter 4

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 3 : Eggman premier contact avec la vie sauvage

Le vent balayait les branches alentours. L'océan de verdure, baigné de lumière, était calme et paisible. Les broussailles étaient balayées par de petits tremblements, le soleil, glorieux, brillait de toute sa puissance. Certains végétaux s'aplatissaient sur le sol, fatigués. Tout devint lent, comme si la pression de l'astre maître les dominait. Les tremblements devinrent de plus en plus fréquents, jusqu'à ce qu'une patte géante vint aplatir les plantes. La bête, haute de deux hommes, et grande d'au moins trois, avec une tête en forme de toupie et avec des cornes, était accompagnée de ses congénères. Le troupeau, à l'opposé des vies vertes, pressait le pas lourdement, faisant trembler les alentours. Encore plus loin, une autre bête, seule, de deux fois leur taille, les poursuivait. Malgré leurs bons efforts, le monstre gagnait du terrain. Bien sûr, le moins rapide du troupeau de géants, et le plus vieux, se trouva éloigné bien rapidement des autres. Seul, isolé, l'inévitable se produisit. La loi de la jungle. Manger ou être mangé.

Au loin, dans un petit terrain vague, où des autres géants mais à longs cous, mâchonnaient des feuilles d'arbres, des plus petits mais tout aussi féroces, zigzaguaient de-ci de-là des pattes, d'autres encore volaient… Tous occupés à leurs tâches de survie, cohabitant avec les autres. Bien sûr, tous ne pouvaient cohabiter. Dans des terres plus au sud, arides, vivaient des autres espèces plus cruelles, les carnivores. Quand les troupeaux venaient à manquer, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'entretuer. Dans tout ça, vivait une petite tribu de quelques exemplaires d'une espèce nouvelle mais destinée à s'éteindre par leur petit nombre. Ils n'étaient pas géants, avec des cornes ou autres armes. Ils étaient petits, trapus, poilus et étaient les plus faibles de la chaîne animale. C'était les Onkh-ah, l'ancêtre lointain et inconnu des Hommes. Reclus dans une petite portion lointaine au cœur de la forêt.

D'un coup, parmi la nuée de reptiles géants, un éclat vert puis un énorme bruit vint effrayer les habitants. Les animaux se bousculèrent, la lumière les aveugla. D'un coup, il y eu un grand vent et un arbre fut cassé en deux, s'écrasant entre deux lignes de bêtes. Les animaux, effrayés, partirent aux quatre coins du territoire. La lumière bleue devint verte, puis rouge et un autre bruit fracassa définitivement le silence. Il y eut un cri puis la lumière disparu. Quelques bêtes, curieuses, vinrent s'approcher de la scène, reniflant la poussière. Ils furent repoussés par une main.

-Hé, ça suffit !

Les bêtes recommençaient de plus belle, donnant des coups de tête sur un homme. Celui-ci les repoussait de son pied tant bien que mal. Il en profita pour fuir en courant. Il tomba pourtant à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Terrorisé, il regardait en arrière, attendant d'être dévoré. Il ferma les yeux. Attendait. Mais rien ne vint. Il regarda au loin et aperçu la silhouette de ses agresseurs qui s'effaçait progressivement. Il se releva, tapant ses habits froissés. Il plissa soigneusement sa moustache d'un revers de main habile.

-Ah, vous ne payez rien pour attendre…

Un vent nauséabond se leva. Il recouvrit sa bouche de sa main, respirant dans le tissu. Il maugréât quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de lancer une dernière réplique et de tourner les talons.

-Quand je retrouverais mon vaisseau…

Il s'arrêté quand de l'eau lui tomba dessus. Il tenta de s'essuyer mais le liquide était gluant. Il entendit alors un bruit suspect derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond, quelque peu effrayé mais énervé.

-Si vous êtes revenus pour moi…

Il croisa alors une bête, un peu plus grande que lui, qui le fixait, incrédule. Il fronça les sourcils et se figea. Il regardait aussi la bête, mais incrédule.

-Non…

Il gifla alors le lézard, qui grogna.

-Non…

Elle se retourna, grognant de plus belle.

-Non…

Elle fonça alors sur lui à vive allure. Abasourdi, il se retourna promptement et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il pu. Jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

-Non !

Le monstre était toujours derrière lui et il n'avait aucune issue. Il traversa les terres arides et arriva dans une petite jungle. Il sautait habilement au-dessus des troncs mais tomba à plusieurs reprises à cause des lianes au sol. Son agresseur, qui gagnait du terrain, écrasait les plantes et fracassait les troncs. Sa corne n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son pantalon. Les moustiques venaient le caressait de près tandis qu'il était essoufflé. Le pas du grand lézard se faisait plus rapide et plus poussés. Il bondissait. Eggman perdait du terrain et maintenant, sa corne le frôlait. Il tourna brusquement à droite, rendant son poursuivant confus et profita de quelques minutes pour grimper à un arbre.

Il s'y agrippa à une des hautes branches, arrêtant de souffler, régulant sa respiration. Il attrapa dans sa main une liane pour éviter de tomber. Quelques fois de l'écorce tombait mais ne faisait aucun bruit. Le souffle haletant, court, comprimé, le cœur battant la guerre dans sa poitrine, jamais il n'avait couru ainsi, même aux Jeux Olympiques avec ses rivaux. Puis, un bruit sourd. Un autre. Et encore un autre. La chose se rapprochait. De plus en plus. Elle gronda lourdement. L'arbre semblait trembler. Il regarda en bas et, dans sa peur, l'aperçu. Elle était là, en bas. Il évitait de respirer. Les grognements se firent empressés jusqu'à un cri sourd. Puis finalement, après avoir frotté sa corne, il partit. De longues minutes se passèrent avant qu'Eggman ne respira de nouveau. Il espérait être ailleurs.

-Pschitt…

La jungle, belle et silencieuse n'écoutait pas.

-Oh !

Rien ne répondait. Avec un immense courage, le docteur laissa tomber une branche, qui eut le même effet. Il descendit alors légèrement. Il posa un pied à terre, tâtant le sol, suspicieux. Rien ne se produisait. Il était euphorique, jubilait.

-Ah, mais qui est le plus évolué ?

Un grognement. Il remonta aussi vite que la première fois et empoigna la branche. Le monstre fracassa sa tête contre l'arbre, qui tremblait. Le docteur s'était tenu de justesse, pendant dans le vide, à quelques centimètres de la corne adverse.

-Ah, non, lâche-moi, va voir tes potes !

Il grogna de plus belle, crachant de nouveau sur son ennemi. Il montra aussi des dents. Elles étaient aiguisées, pointues, comme des lames de rasoir.

-Bin, je comprends pourquoi t'en n'a pas.

L'arbre pencha de plus en plus et finit par céder à un dernier coup. Il se retrouva dans le vide, au-dessus d'un ravin rocailleux. Au fond, coulait un lac immense et qui semblait profond. Il y avait aussi une jungle qui protégeait le tout. Le docteur tenait la branche avec ses bras, tenant désespérément à vivre. La bête tenta de fracasser les racines qui finirent par pousser l'immense arbre encore plus dans le vide mais contre l'autre paroi. L'extrémité se brisa et le tronc bascula encore plus. Eggman glissait inévitablement vers le fond. Il s'accrocha à une minuscule brancha mais elle céda et le coupa au pouce. Gémissant de douleur, il saisit la liane tandis que sa branche céda et tomba au fond. L'écho résonna dans ses oreilles. Horrifié, il regardait la bête frapper les racines immenses.

Il y eut un grand bruit puis l'animal stoppa. Robotnik écarquillait ses yeux au possible, jurant derrière sa moustache. L'ennemi disparu un instant, le temps qu'il retienne son souffle. Il réapparu enfin, donnant le coup de grâce. Il cogna sa tête contre l'arbre et mordait. Les racines cédèrent et, dans un formidable bruit, le tout passa par-dessus la corniche. Le docteur, horrifié agrippa désespérément sa liane, qui pendait à l'arbre, tiré ensuite par celui-ci. Le tout chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le fracas du tronc qui explosa ensuite, les branches cassées qui éclatèrent résonnèrent et portèrent l'écho au lézard. Il poussa un cri qui semblait être victorieux et se détourna ensuite, vaquant à d'autres occupations.

Le lac recouvrit sa tranquillité ensuite, avec l'arbre qui baignait en son milieu, flottant. Les bords des terres étaient inondés ainsi que plus loin, vers l'entrée de la jungle. La forêt, encore bruissant et pleine de bruits, perturba le silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eggman refit surface, habits mouillés, décrépis, la moustache collée sur ses joues, les lunettes dans son pantalon et la veste flottant plus loin. Il s'agrippa sur une branche, suffocant, crachant. Il replissa sa moustache tout en regardant vers le haut de la corniche.

-Maudite bête ! Si on se retrouve, je te transformerai en sac à main !

L'écho remonta jusqu'en haut, faisant vibrer la colline.

-Et en plus, ne t'étonne pas que tu sois sans-amis, espèce de taré ! Dégonflé !

La corniche commença à trembler plus fortement, jusqu'à creuser une petite fissure.

-On verra qui fera le malin quand je ramènerai mes vaisseaux ! Abruti !

La fissure fut encore plus grande et un bout céda, chutant. La terre s'écrasa sur le radeau de fortune, coulant le docteur avec lui. Il battait des bras et des jambes, remontant tant bien que mal, suffocant de nouveau. Il attrapa ses affaires et nagea vers le bord, ne disant plus rien. Il s'écroula alors sur le sable humide qui colla sur sa peau et ses habits. Il maugréât quelques paroles incompréhensibles et s'assit, arrachant une branche qui trainait sur son pardessus. Il gribouilla quelques formules mathématiques devant lui, brayant, rayant, griffonnant, cherchant. Il sursauta alors, éperdu. Il marchait prestement, d'une allure à la fois hautaine et clownesque.

-Non…

Il passa sa main dans sa moustache et ses yeux vadrouillèrent sur le sable mouillé. Il ramassa ses affaires, les suspendit plus loin sur une branche. Il contempla le lac, calme et silencieux. Le silence qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles amplifiait ses angoisses. Aucun bruit, aucune vie ne vint interrompre ce silence.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

Il frappa une branche voisine et s'assit sur le sol, méditant, tout en fixant l'eau claire. Il passa sa main dans l'eau, en retira une petite quantité.

-Pas de technologie, encore moins de pollution…

Il frappa l'eau, dans son angoisse.

-Je suis dans le passé…

L'horrible vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'agenouilla face au lac, tremblant, les mains ouvertes, sur ses flancs. Elles tremblaient aussi. Il donna un coup de poing sur le sable révélant une marque peu profonde, ressemblant à celle d'un dinosaure. Il posa alors sa main dessus, appuyant un peu plus fort, exerçant une légère pression. Le sable sortit entre ses doigts, dégoulinants. En l'enlevant, il vit la trace de sa main. Une petite vague vint rapidement l'effacer. Il hurla alors de pleins poumons, son regard s'enfuit ensuite aux quatre coins de l'horizon feuillu, cherchant une sortie dans son désespoir. Il savait.

-Je suis retourné dans la préhistoire…

Il culmina alors en rage, et laissa éclater sa fureur, grattant la terre tout en hurlant de tous ses poumons, criant jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Epuisé, il finit par s'écrouler au sol, une main sur sa tête, le cachant. Il n'y avait aucune sortie dans son horreur. Et en son cauchemar.

-Maudit hérisson !


	5. Chapter 5

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 4 : Bowser le monstre de la jungle

Dans la paisible jungle, qui sommeillait après les quelques problèmes, le soir tombait peu à peu. L'obscurité régnait en maître. Ainsi que ses prédateurs nocturnes. Les pas se faisaient plus menaçants et chaque bruit aussi infime était-il, éveillait les sens de chaque bête. Car même quand le sommeil guette, la mort reste éveillée. Les plantes, frivoles, se laissaient porter par le vent, dans une valse ensorcelante. Au loin, les bêtes, à moitié endormies, grognaient bruyamment. Les petits étaient accolés aux grands, les forts formaient un cercle autour des faibles. Une famille. Les plus forts, les ennemis du groupe, erraient à travers les plaines, à la recherche d'une proie isolée.

Un des plus imposants s'était d'ailleurs faufilé parmi le groupe. Il rampait au sol tel un serpent, sans bruit, et arriva derrière un individu. Il ouvrit son immense gueule et la rabattit sur sa proie. L'animal, réveillé, se tordait dans tous les sens, les crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Il beuglait, et les autres évacuèrent les petits. Un ou deux braves venaient, frappant le monstre. Il lança la pauvre bête sur eux et se précipita, mordant au cou du plus imposant, qui lui était plus petit de deux têtes. L'horrible carcan le faisait suffoquer, et sa vie s'échappait de plus en plus. Il se vidait de son sang. Celui qui n'était pas blessé sauta sur l'agresseur et le mordit à la nuque. Il n'hurla pas, mais cogna son dos contre une pierre pour le déloger, lui coupant la peau. Il bondit et s'écrasa à terre, entraînant avec lui le fugitif. Sa colonne se brisa et il hurla de pleins poumons, rendant son dernier soupir. Les autres, horrifiés, s'enfuirent, vite rattrapés par l'opposant qui s'acharna sur eux, leur broyant les os, leur cassant les articulations, les démontant un à un comme une marionnette articulée. Les corps sans vie s'abattirent sur le sol, de tout leur long, raide et froid, dans une marre de sang.

Le monstre grogna, s'abreuvant dans cette marre rougeâtre, presque noire et mangea la chair de ses proies, en vainqueur. Il hurla alors, et les animaux alentours, terrifiés, s'enfuirent plus loin encore. Dans la jungle. Les uns se cachèrent dans les troncs, d'autres dans les immenses racines et d'autres au sol ou dans les branches. Tout redevint silencieux. Le vent soufflait doucement et la chaleur de la nuit berçait les habitants. La petite rivière qui coulait tranquillement et le clapotis de l'eau calmait les bêtes. Les herbes feuillues servaient de lit et les branches servaient de protection contre les ennemis volants.

Puis, le silence tomba lourdement, bourdonnant dans les tympans. C'est alors qu'une petite vaguelette rouge apparut sur une branche. Un petit à deux pattes s'y approcha, curieux. La lumière avait un mouvement ample, vague et uniforme, allant de la droite vers la gauche. Le rouge devint jaune comme le soleil brûlant, effrayant le petit. Il s'approcha de nouveau, donnant un coup de tête. Un formidable bruit explosa dans la jungle, réveillant les bêtes une fois de plus, qui, éperdues, se cognaient entre elles, en tentant de fuir. Le petit en fit de même. La lumière passa alors du jaune au bleu clair, et une nouvelle explosion sonore déchira le silence. Il y eu ensuite une immense vague de vent, qui balaya les arbres, en cassant quelques-uns. Les lézards furent balayés, envoyés au loin. Les cris, les hurlements, les beuglements résonnaient parmi la végétation.

Quelque chose grogna encore plus fort, comme un rugissement, et tout redevint silencieux. Au milieu de deux allées pétrifiées de dinosaures, était allongée une bête qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant. Des cornes, des dents pointues, une carapace, des pics… Elle leur ressemblait beaucoup. Cependant, en se relevant douloureusement, elle cracha quelques flammes, qui firent fuir les derniers. Un arbre commença à brûler, et d'autres avec lui. Le feu se propagea rapidement, encerclant Bowser. Celui-ci, encore hagard, perdu et déstabilisé, se cognait contre les troncs omniprésents. Il fut bientôt prit au piège des flammes dont quelques-unes venaient le chatouiller de près. Il grogna et parfois hurla en mettant la main sur une plante en flammes. Il s'enfonçait dans l'épaisse et noire forêt, bientôt éclairée par l'incendie.

-Au secours !

Il se prit les pieds dans une liane, qui le serrait à son pied, l'emprisonnant au sol. Il se débattit, mordant, arrachant les herbes mais elle ne lâchait pas. Il cracha de nouvelles flammes, transporté par sa colère et sa peur. Le tronc voisin s'enflamma, basculant au sol à ses côtés. Une flammèche vint lui lécher la carapace. Il hurla, bondissant sur ses pattes, partant de l'autre côté. La liane céda mais restait à son pied. Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu.

-Koopas ! A l'aide !

Sa propre voix résonnait avec d'autres, funèbres. Il ne pouvait alors plus avancer, prit dans un tas de lianes qu'il n'avait pas vues. Comme un pantin articulé, il fut de nouveau prisonnier. Il cracha de nouveau du feu, et s'en libéra mais beaucoup restèrent accrochées à ses cornes, ses pics et son cou, voletant derrière lui. Il tomba sur un dinosaure, qui le poursuivit.

-A l'aide !

Il courrait toujours aussi vite, et aperçu de la lumière au loin. La fin de la forêt. Le désert. Il débarqua sur l'immense plage et stoppa. Soufflant, haletant, il se retourna, tombant lourdement au sol et regardant les plantes brûler plus loin. La nuit fut éclairée de milles feux par la funeste lumière rouge. Le feu s'élevait jusqu'aux nues, qui devinrent rouge de mort. Des cris, des hurlements de bêtes torturées et rendant leurs derniers soupirs s'élevaient, des milliers de vies partaient. Le paradis autrefois vert se vidait de ses couleurs vivantes, devenant noir ou rouge, le sang coulait sur les cendres qui reposaient sur les terres souillées, abusées. Le roi du carnage, le feu, valsait joyeusement avec le diable, embarquant avec lui les victimes de quelque raison naturelle. L'enfer avait ouvert ses portes, déchaînant le mal qui s'invita aux portes du paradis. Quelques bêtes sortaient du brasier, à moitié brûlées, d'autres amputées d'un membre, certaines avaient perdu l'usage d'un sens, et d'autres encore, marquées à vie, étaient à demi-mortes, l'intérieur surgissant à l'extérieur, Bowser pouvait apercevoir les boyaux, elles râlaient, priaient qu'on finisse leur calvaire en leur donnant la mort. Les autres, moins blessées, étaient marquées d'un fer rouge à l'âme. Elles avaient tout perdu : famille, groupe, territoire et race. Toutes ces victimes rampaient funèbrement au sol, accablées. Les plus désespérées s'adonnèrent à la mort collective en s'offrant au brasier. Le fracassement des arbres, l'éclatement du bois dans le feu, le crépitement des morts fraîches…

-Qu'ais-je fait ?

Il se releva, le cœur lourd. Il essuya sa peine et partit au loin, au fond du désert. Il fut rattrapé par un groupe de petites bêtes, au crâne haut et fort. Une s'avança vigoureusement et frappa Bowser. Une autre, plus hardie, le mordit. Le dragon les repoussait mais fut bientôt débordé de tous côtés. Il couru de nouveau, poursuivit par ses agresseurs. Il prit une nouvelle direction, repartit vers le brasier. Cependant, il s'empiégea dans une liane et tomba. Les bêtes lui sautèrent dessus, fracassant leurs têtes contre lui, griffant, mordant. Il les repoussa d'un coup de bras et se releva. Un sauta mais il l'attrapa et le lança contre les autres. Derrière lui, un tenta de le mordre mais il se courba et lui planta ses pics. Il se défendit comme il pu face à eux. Un légèrement plus grand que les autres, le chef, était resté à l'écart. Bowser fatiguait et ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus faibles et lentes. Le chef saisit cette occasion et, lors d'une attaque de groupe, fracassa tout son corps contre celui de l'adversaire. Bowser tomba en arrière et fut envoyé plus loin encore par un coup de tête. Il atterrit à une corniche et bascula dans le vide.

Les agresseurs vinrent voir et le virent accroché à une branche par la liane de son cou. Il haletait, sans souffle, étranglé. Il se retourna, agrippa les rocs et montait mai glissa plusieurs fois. Le chef poussa un bout de la corniche qui s'effondra et se fracassa, éclatant contre la tête de Bowser. Celui-ci tomba, de nouveau pendu brutalement, la liane céda à son poids et il bascula définitivement dans le vide. Ses cris résonnèrent. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, comme s'il flottait dans le vide. Il eut le temps de brûler les lianes et des les arracher, elles flottaient à côté de lui. Puis, il se rétracta dans sa carapace en quelques secondes et attendit. Les murs rocailleux et les plantes mortes ainsi que les troncs filaient à une vitesse époustouflante, dans une course intrépide à la mort. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, ses oreilles sifflaient.

Il tomba alors au fond du ravin, s'écrasant dans un arbre. Le choc fut si violent que l'arbre céda, s'écrasant contre un autre, et qu'il tomba inconscient. Il avait entendu le bruit horrible et dégoûtant d'une chose cassé, le choc de l'arbre déraciné se couchant sur un autre, accablé. Il voyait les paysages verts et marrons se tordre et devenir une purée de couleurs avant que le noir ne l'absorbe. Il tenta de bouger mais il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ordre sur ses propres membres. Il sentait l'air lourd et pesant du soir qui fendait sur les terres, emmenant avec lui la poussière dense. Il entendait des bruits, sentait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était prisonnier de son corps et tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, admirant paisiblement l'écran noir qui recouvrait toute sa vue…


	6. Chapter 6

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 5 : Eggman et Bowser improbable alliance

Le petit matin arrivait, ainsi que la brume légère et fraiche. Elle enveloppa les alentours, berçant la nature verdoyante, la nourrissant. Cette mère nourricière calmait les souffrances des êtres après le grand incendie. L'arbre blessé était aussi réconforté. La nature éveillée, était pleine de vitalité, prête à entamer une nouvelle journée. Le soleil, rayonnant, annonçait cette nouvelle journée. Le lac, étincelant, vibrait de petites vies marines. Le tronc, qui était toujours au milieu, était la résidence des créatures aquatiques qui l'ont de suite envahit. Les lopins de terre qui avaient cédé de la corniche étaient toujours au sol, tombant peu à peu dans l'eau. Plus loin, l'arbre brisé qui abritait Bowser frétillait de vie.

C'est dans ce milieu que se réveilla Eggman. Il n'avait fermé l'œil que lorsque le soleil se leva. Un des moments de paroxysme de la frayeur était lorsqu'il avait vu une bête tomber de la corniche et l'avait entendu s'écraser. C'est à cet instant qu'il décida de se tenir éveillé. Il tenta de créer une hutte en bois mais elle ne tenait pas debout. Il s'était donc couché sous un arbre, son pardessus sur une branche, séchant. Il sombra dans le sommeil dès les premiers rayons solaires. C'était les bêtes dans l'eau qui l'avaient réveillé. Elles s'amusaient à sauter, éclaboussant les environs. Et lui aussi.

-Bon… Encore une journée en enfer…

Il se leva lentement, ramassant son habit, s'habillant. Il s'étira et bailla. Son ventre grondait. Il scanna les alentours et remarqua sa hutte à moitié démolie. Il attrapa un bout de bois assez long et demeura ainsi, l'air pensif.

-Autant chercher des vivres.

Il attrapa un gros caillou qui était à ses pieds et s'assit devant un immense rocher gris pâle. Il commença par laver la pierre avec des feuilles puis la racla contre le rocher. Un bruit sourd le fit trembler. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Il racla de nouveau et la pierre était polie petit à petit mais inégalement sur ses faces. Le rocher n'était pas plat. Il le toucha alors. Ce n'était pas rocailleux au toucher mais rugueux, rêche. Il remarqua alors une minuscule tache rouge là où il avait frotté son objet. Ce n'était pas un rocher. Il recula doucement mais ça le vit. Il était repéré.

Le dinosaure, assez corpulent, gronda avant d'hurler, faisant trembler le sol. Effrayé, Eggman se retourna d'un bond, s'écrasant face contre sol. La bête arriva derrière lui et, d'un coup de corne, le lança au loin, sur le tronc flottant. Il s'écrasa lourdement, et eu mal au bras. Elle partit plus loin, dans la forêt. Il ne bougea pas un long moment, pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas.

-C'est pas gagné… Sales bêtes.

Il s'assit et regarda la berge. Elle était assez loin de lui. Il posa un pied sur une branche voisine et mit sa main dans l'eau en l'agitant. Il la ressortit aussitôt, hurlant. Un poisson y était accroché.

-Vous croyez m'avoir ?

Il attrapa un bout d'écorce, le lançant devant lui, décrocha une branche et sauta dans son radeau de luxe. Il pagaya encore quelques mètres dans l'étendue lorsqu'un dinosaure aquatique sauta de l'eau, juste au-dessus de lui pour atterrir à côté. Le radeau fut submergé d'eau et coulait. Il pagayait avec ses bras du mieux qu'il pu, ayant perdu la rame. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se retrouva dans l'eau. Il se débattit, mais buvait de l'eau, en essayant d'hurler. Il se retrouva alors sous l'eau. Il aperçu un groupe de poissons à ses côtés qui nageaient, indifférents. Il se plaça parmi eux et, en quelques minutes, arriva près de la berge. Il en attrapa un, qui se débattait peu. Il arriva couché, plié en deux, sur la plage de sable blanc. Il s'écroula au sol, maugréant quelques insultes, suffocant. Il crachait de l'eau en grandes quantités. Le poisson, frétillant, était devant lui. Il laissa sa main tomber dessus.

-Ah, j'ai un repas avec toi !

Au loin, dans la forêt, au creux d'un arbre fracassé, sommeillait Bowser. Il ronflait lourdement. Un oiseau qui passait au-dessus, laissa tomber une mine, qui s'écrasa devant lui. L'odeur le réveilla rapidement. Il s'étira longuement, encore endormi. Il remarqua alors qu'il était au-dessus du sol. Il attrapa une branche voisine et descendit. Un petit bruit remonta à ses oreilles tandis qu'il tombait au sol dans une volée de poussière. Il se releva difficilement, bloqué contre quelque chose. Le dinosaure-pierre.

-Quoi encore ? Pas content ?

La bête grogna de nouveau et bondit sur son adversaire.

-Si tu le prends ainsi…

Bowser se courba et elle tomba contre ses pics. Elle s'acharnait contre sa carapace en griffant, mordant… Il se releva d'un saut et frappa l'animal en plein visage. Elle s'écrasa contre l'arbre, assommée. L'arbre, à moitié déchiré, trembla. Il penchait dangereusement vers eux. Conscient de cet accident, il se détourna et partit en courant, suivit de près par la bête.

-Lâche-moi !

Elle gagnait du terrain. Bowser prit alors un virage, se retrouvant en face d'un lac avec un tronc flottant au milieu. Il se retourna et attendit. La bête, rageuse, le frappa par le côté et l'envoya au bord de l'eau. Il se remit vite et attrapa la corne de l'animal. Il tournoya et lâcha pour l'envoyer contre un tas de bois. Ils s'élancèrent alors chacun contre l'autre, dans des cris lourds de colère. Bowser appuyait tout son poids contre son adversaire, le saisissant par la gorge et serrant le plus fort possible. Elle a gémit, haletant et pleurant bientôt pour de l'air. Le dragon l'a pris dans ses griffes et l'a envoyé voler en avant. Elle s'est effondrée sur un grand rocher qui a cassé sa patte arrière. Le dinosaure a hurlé de douleur. Comme l'ennemi venait, il grogna dans sa douleur et s'obligea à se lever, lui faisant face. La bête donna un coup de corne, qu'il esquiva pour le frapper de côté avec sa queue. Il avait une nouvelle blessure sur sa mâchoire. Bowser mordit l'épaule de son ennemi pendant qu'il profitait qu'il était au sol, le tirant en arrière. Il est tombé dans un bruit fort, et le dinosaure est tombé à côté de lui, haletant. Paniqué, haletant, blessé, il se remit sur pattes et s'enfuit au loin.

-Ah ! Trouillard !

Bowser gronda, hurlant de joie. Il plongea même dans l'eau. Il entendit alors un murmure derrière lui et se retourna. Ils étaient nez à nez. Eggman fit un pas en arrière, effrayé. Bowser, lui, s'avança mais stoppa. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, enlevant de la poussière, grognant légèrement.

-Que me veux-tu encore, bestiole ?

Bowser stoppa de se gratter et le regarda, irrité. Il s'avança, grondant encore plus.

-Bestiole ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Je suis roi, et j'ai droit au respect, roturier !

Eggman, choqué, fut pétrifié. Ce fut l'avancée d'un pas de Bowser qui le réveilla. Il reculait encore plus, jusqu'à se retrouver dos à un arbre, coincé.

-Tu… parles ?

-Quoi ? T'es étonné ? Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'un humain soit ici…

-Longue histoire…

-Pareil…

Ils restèrent l'un en face l'autre, sans rien dire, s'observant, dans un long silence froid et peu accueillant. Eggman scruta le dragon plus en détail et remarqua ses yeux et son air fier. Cette bête devait le dépasser d'au moins deux têtes. Il ne fait pas le poids. Il tourna alors doucement autour de lui, toujours suivit de son regard pesant. Il haussa les épaules.

-Bon, tu n'es pas un d'entre eux alors ?

-Non. Ils m'aiment autant que je les aime : pas beaucoup.

-Pareil…

Bowser fit alors un pas en avant et regarda sa minuscule cabane en bois au pied d'un arbre.

-Toi aussi tu as vu le portail ?

-Oui. A cause de ce rat bleu…

-Et à cause de cet italien obèse…

-De leurs copains attardés…

-Et de son frère idiot…

Ils se turent, bouillants de colère. Eggman tendit alors sa main tremblante.

-Dans ce cas, comme on n'a pas quelque part où aller, qu'on est perdus et seuls, faisons une alliance…

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien… On s'aide… Tu chasses, je m'occupe de la base et voilà quoi… Une alliance…

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez nous ?

-Oui. T'en dis quoi ?

Bowser s'accouda à une branche et réfléchis longuement. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Il était seul, perdu et l'autre aussi. Rien ne pouvait arriver de plus pire… De deux maux mieux vaut choisir le moindre…

-Bon d'accord. Tape-la.

Ils firent une poignée de mains et Bowser faillit écraser celle de son nouvel allié. Il lâcha, en hurlant. Il en rit nerveusement peu de temps après, mais toujours angoissé. Son allié était allongé à terre, plié en deux en riant de pleins poumons.

-Et… C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi, c'est Eggman. Eggman Robotnik, le plus brillant des chercheurs qui existent et bientôt futur maître de Eggmanland !

-Moi, c'est Bowser. Bowser Koopa, le plus grand et le plus fort des rois, bientôt maître de tout l'univers !

Une autre poignée de main puis des éclats de rire. L'avenir s'annonce bien gris avec une alliance aussi improbable. Il y a des moments dans le monde où rien ne devrait être fait…


	7. Chapter 7

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 6 : Eggman et Bowser chasse, pêche, nature et gnons

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques instants. La nature verdoyante, encore frémissante de vie et de bruits, s'animait encore. Au loin de la cascade, une grotte était en ébullition. Des bruits inquiétants et peu amicaux résonnaient et faisaient écho aux cris.

-J'ai faim…

-Oui, bah cinq minutes, ça arrive…

Bowser était assis devant un tas de bois, se tenant l'estomac d'une patte et un groupe de poissons de l'autre. Il les lâcha à terre, ils étaient encore tout frétillants. Il grommela et alla s'étendre sur un rocher. Eggman de son côté frottait énergiquement deux pierres qui ne produisaient que de misérables étincelles. Rageant, il lança la pierre au loin et frappa le tas de bois. Amusé, l'autre le regardait faire silencieusement, un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il se leva lentement et ramassa les débris.

-Allez, laisse faire le pro…

-Tu as déjà mit plus d'une heure pour quatre poissons !

Après avoir refait le tas, Bowser s'agenouilla et cracha quelques flammes. Le bois brûlait immédiatement et la grotte fut éclairée en un instant. Pétrifié, le docteur ne bougeait plus, il était fâché et blessé dans son orgueil. Surtout son orgueil transpercé qui le paralysait. Il le regardait faire sans rien dire, préférant s'asseoir près du feu, grelottant légèrement de froid.

-C'es qui le pro, hein ?

-Ouais, ça va… Si tu pouvais faire cuire maintenant…

Bowser se retourna pour attraper les poissons mais saisit une chose gluante. Il leva lentement son regard et le feu éclairait la langue d'un dinosaure à trois cornes. Effrayé, il lâcha immédiatement, et Eggman fut figé. La bête grogna, et avala le dernier repas. Elle cracha alors des arrêtes et parti dans les bruyères, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Toujours figés, ils scrutèrent les restes abandonnés, leurs estomacs faisaient entendre leur mécontentement, et se regardèrent, incrédules.

-Tu aurais dû les cuire avant !

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait une bête !

Ils se levèrent, excédés par la colère. Ils étaient alors face à face, nez contre nez. Leur peur de ce monde brûlait dans leurs yeux furibonds. Eggman avait sa moustache froissée, tordue par la peur, Bowser avait ses cheveux en bataille, tous luisants de sueur. Il avança, faisant reculer son allié. Il grogna, tentant de l'effrayer.

-Crétin…

-Pantoufle…

Les regards se bataillaient, une sorte d'affrontement de volontés avait lieu. Ils tentaient chacun de s'imposer à leur manière.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable…

-Toi non plus !

Bowser, excédé, chargea. Le docteur esquiva tant bien que mal, se retrouvant dos à la grotte. La bête chargea à nouveau, brisant les roches, et arrachant un bout du manteau. L'autre avait atterrit dans la poussière, toussant, sa vue brouillée par le petit brouillard de terre. Il se retrouva soudain soulevé dans les airs, perdant ses lunettes au sol. Il tenta de s'agripper à une branche voisine mais la force de la projection la cassa et il se retrouva dans l'eau, flottant parmi les poissons éperdus. Il poussa avec ses membres, respirant l'air, se tenant à un tronc. Il cracha de l'eau brunâtre. Il scanna frénétiquement les horizons. Il pestiféra quelques mots contre son ennemi-allié mais il écarquillé ses yeux au possible se figeant. La bête était revenue. Elle l'avait attrapé par son costume et envoyé dans l'eau. Il saignait légèrement à la cuisse. Mais maintenant, Bowser était bloqué, les cornes dans le roc, et elle chargeait. Il hurla de pleins poumons et il entendit. Il se tortillait violemment, battant des bras et des jambes, frappant avec ses poings. Il souleva de la poussière, qui empêchait son ennemi de voir. Le mur fut fissuré et des roches commençaient à tomber. La bête, folle, donnait des coups de tête contre la grotte, raclant ses gigantesques défenses contre la pierre. Un horrible son aigu fit frissonner l'allié, qui tremblait. Il tirait rapidement sa tête en arrière mais rien ne se passait. Le dinosaure se brûla en marchant sur les braises et, d'un coup de queue habile, les envoya dans les herbes hautes. La grotte fut bientôt illuminée, les arbustes alentours étaient en flammes.

-Bowser !

Eggman accourait sur la plage, encore sanglant à sa jambe. La bête, attirée et affolée par le bruit, chargea. Bowser se retourna légèrement et vit la scène. Il se secoua encore plus violemment, martelant le mur rageusement.

-Egg' ! Non !

La fissure s'agrandit, devenant un trou béant en un horrible son. Tous se retournèrent tandis qu'il sauta sur l'animal. Il le lança contre la cloison tremblante et se tourna vers l'allié.

-Cours, fuis !

-Et toi ?

-On se reverra.

La bête se releva difficilement, hurlant sa rage.

-Fuis !

Eggman hocha la tête lentement et avec résignation. Il s'abrita un peu plus loin, se cachant dans un arbre gigantesque. Il poussa une branche et regardait la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps…

-Bowser…

Il sprintait, brisant les arbres, qui volèrent en éclats, esquiva les tirs de boue de l'ennemi, détruisant un pan du mur de la grotte, qui vola en morceaux. Un bout de bois frappa la bête de plein fouet, elle tomba au sol dans un grognement horrible.

-Ah !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle bondit sur lui, les cornes brillant étrangement. Elle lui arracha quelques écailles, l'écorcha vif, l'empala au mur tremblant… Son sang lui envahi la gueule et coula sur les feuilles. Même les murs. Le feu rongea même l'intérieur de la grotte, glissant sur les roches. Puis, Bowser hurla, l'emparouillant et l'endosquant à terre, lui enfonçant ses crocs dans son torse. Il continuait, encouragé par la lumière rouge qui s'approchait, les berçant et par les cris de douleur de la bête, serrant de toutes ses forces. Il le cognait contre le mur, qui s'affaissa un peu, des pierres tombèrent sur leurs têtes bouillantes. Elle craqua de partout et hurlait. Il continuait. Le pied a failli ! Le bras et la jambe ont cassé ! Le sang coule ! Elle ne bouge plus. Dans un formidable élan, Il le lança contre l'autre cloison mais avec sa rage et sa haine au cœur, il manqua et la victime alla s'empaler sur l'immense pierre en morceaux. Le vent se leva et fit voleter les écailles. Il s'avança vers elle mais arrivé dans l'antre, on hurla.

-Bowser !

Il se retournait trop tard. Les pierres dévalaient la pente et s'écrasaient dans le creux, sur eux deux. Le sol trembla et le feu mordillait sa queue. En regardant, il aperçu son allié qui arrivait en courant. Une pierre tomba sur lui, le bloquant au sol. Il se débattait mais elle était trop lourde. Il suffoquait. En regardant à ses côtés, la bête couinait. Il se souvint alors de son père. Un formidable mal de tête le prit et il commença à crier, couinant de même.

_Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Browse les regarda partir en souriant. Puis, une douleur vint lui transpercer son silence et le fit tomber à genoux, hurlant. Il tenta de se lever de toutes ses forces, s'appuyant contre le rebord de son engin mais il retomba lourdement au sol, cloué. Il tremblait, des secousses le firent hoqueter. Il hurla, cherchant de l'aide. Il raclait le sol de ses griffes pour se tirer jusqu'à la porte comme un malheureux. La douleur avait commencé à l'extérieur et se propage dans ses entrailles. Il s'ébranlait de l'intérieur. Il s'appuya sur son bras droit et tendit le gauche pour saisir la poignée mais son bras fut saisit de douleur et il tomba tête au sol. Il tendait encore son bras gauche tant qu'il le pouvait pour saisir l'insaisissable. Il grognait, frappait ses pattes contre le mobilier, hurlait… Quand des pas se firent entendre. Il leva sa tête comme il pu et hurla de pleins poumons, n'arrivant plus à parler._

Il rouvrit ses yeux, transporté de peur, son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il transpirait. Il vit encore l'animal, perdu, à ses côtés. Il martela le sol de ses poings et se leva à demi, sa carapace compressée. Il souleva l'ennemi pour l'envoyer dans le bord du lac au loin. Elle le regarda, incrédule mais grogna de joie, s'empressant de fuir. Il sourit. Mais il fallait s'enfuir au plus vite. Arrivé au bout du tunnel, une immense pierre s'écrasa contre lui et l'envoya quelques pieds plus loin. Il vit une vague silhouette noire et entendit hurler tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Les flammes engloutirent alors la caverne dans un torrent de pleurs.

-Bowser !

Eggman tomba à genoux, hoquetant. Il regarda le brasier engloutir leur base et… Son improbable allié. Il hurla de pleins poumons, rageur. Il se courba au sol, grattant le sable froid. Une douleur vint le titiller. Sa jambe, sanglante, était enflée. Il tomba complètement au sol, s'agrippant le membre palpitant, mordant ses lèvres. Le mal qui le tourmentait disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait lourdement dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapter 8

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 7 : Eggman et Bowser incompréhensions et engueulade

Le petit matin arrivait de nouveau, frais et sautillant. Il faisait frétiller les environs encore bouillants et monotones. La nature, pétillante de vie, malgré les incidents successifs, se préparait pour la journée nouvelle. Les cendres grisaient tout l'horizon lugubrement, empêchant même le soleil de percer de quelques maigres rayons cet épais rideau. Eggman était recouvert de suie, ronflant, sur l'estomac. Il suffoqua à quelques reprises, ce qui le réveilla. Il remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, sans vraiment bouger. Il resta longuement couché, regardant l'entrée de la cave, si sombre endroit. Il soupira longuement, s'asseyant. Sa mémoire était encore bouillante des souvenirs de la veille. Il se leva, grognant, mal à la tête. Il secoua ses habits qui commençaient à être usés, troués. Il retint son souffle, s'engouffrant dans la caverne. La chaleur était encore forte, et l'air irrespirable. En s'enfonçant encore plus dans l'obscurité, il entendit quelques grognements étouffés. Il s'arrêta de respirer.

-Bowser…

Il s'agenouilla prestement à côté du corps encore chaud de son comparse. Celui-ci respirait encore mais assez faiblement, tandis que le dinosaure était réduit en poussière… Il avait résisté à une température extrêmement élevée… Juste en posant sa main sur la carapace, une vive brûlure le faisait tressaillir. Il rassembla ses forces, résistant aux brûlures, et le poussa sur le côté, plus à l'ombre, où la fraîcheur s'était réfugiée.

-Mince…

Il se leva rapidement et alla d'un pas rapide vers la plage. Il utilisa une noix vide pour ramasser un peu d'eau, regardant anxieusement autour de lui. Aucun dinosaure en vue. Il retourna tout aussi rapidement à la cave. Il mouilla un peu ses mains, tentant de garder le plus d'eau possible, et arrosa son allié. Il gémit d'abord en sentant les premières gouttes sur ses écailles bouillantes mais la fraîcheur était bienvenue. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, englués par la chaleur et les cendres. Il ne vit que du blanc puis, peu à peu, sa vision s'éclaircit. Il distingua les couleurs plus nettement et aperçu alors Eggman. Il le fixa un long moment, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Une petite brise vit voleter ses cheveux de feu.

-Alors, enfin réveillé, feignasse ?

Le semblant d'humanité qu'il cru apercevoir chez son allié se dissipa avec cette unique phrase. Bowser devint rouge, excédé par la colère. C'était pourtant bien lui, hier, qui ne l'avait pas averti de la présence du dinosaure… Et il avait tenté de l'aider en plus, risquant sa propre vie pour lui… Et voilà comment il le remerciait, lui qui a faillit succomber aux cornes et aux flammes… Il se redressa douloureusement sur ses pattes, ngrogant de douleur et de colère.

-« Feignasse » ? « Feignasse » ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?!

-Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici…

-Fais le malin en plus… J'ai voulu sauver ta peau hier, et là, après ce que j'ai enduré, tu me traites de feignasse ?!

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, à ce que je sache, mais comme tu le prends comme tel…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des lunettes que tu es intelligent ! On est entre hommes là, perdu au milieu de nulle part !

-Je l'avais déjà remarqué figure-toi…

-De toute façon, si tu n'avais pas touché à je ne sais trop quoi, on n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui !

-Attends un peu là…

-Tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul !

-Et toi, si tu n'étais pas passé par là où était le portail, tu ne serai pas ici ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué mais pour toi le plus simple calcul est une torture !

-Intello !

-Barbecue sur patte !

-Pince-nez aveugle !

-Savate !

-Roi sans couronne !

-Empereur sans empire !

Ils restèrent silencieux, fixes, serrant leurs poings rouges. Ils se fixaient, ne détournant pas le regard. C'est allé trop loin, et ils le savent. Finalement, Bowser grogna, surveillant Eggman qui soupirait en tournant les talons. Il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de franchir le seuil de la cave. Une autre petite brise vint balayer les cendres des cheveux de Bowser.

-Je ne reviendrai pas !

-Je n'irai pas te chercher !

Le roi sortit, toisant de près son ancien allié. Il le regarda avec dédain et mépris, puis partit vers le lac. Eggman serra les dents, détournant son regard. Il s'en alla au loin, vers une sombre et épaisse forêt. Cependant, chacun se retourna quelques instants, regardant l'autre à l'horizon. La tortue fut le premier à se retourner, à moitié sans regrets. Le vent se leva alors et balaya les arbustes alentours, tentant de les ramener ensemble… Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, relâchant les épaules en essayant de cacher ce détail à l'autre. Puis Eggman fut soudainement pris de colère, fumant.

-Pourquoi te retournes-tu ? Je ne reviendrai pas !

-Tu crois pas que je vais faire le pas après ce que tu m'as fait !

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant. Tous deux voulaient rester ensemble mais en même temps désiraient la liberté, et plus d'importance à leur personne. Ils se toisèrent de nouveau, essayant de paraître plus grand que l'autre…

-Moi, je vais là-bas !

-Et moi là-bas !

-Tant mieux ! Me suis pas !

-Toi non plus ou je te rôtirai !

Enervés mais déçus et désespérés de rentrer chez eux, ils se retournèrent tous deux au même moment, sans se retourner. Eggman s'enfonça encore plus dans la jungle obscure où ne perçaient que quelques légers et timides rayons de soleil pales, alors que Bowser longea encore plus la longue plage baignée de soleil et grondante de bruits bercés par les réguliers clapotis de l'eau bleue transparente…

-Pardon, lézard…

-Pardon, tête d'œuf…

Mais aucun ne put entendre les paroles de l'autre, qui résonnèrent dans l'air ambiant, et du fond des temps perdus… Ils ne savaient où leurs pieds les menaient, mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de les écouter… Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le soleil était de plus en plus haut, et la chaleur était de plus en plus éprouvante et insupportable. Le seul roi ici était le soleil, qui donnait aussi bien la vie, comme aux plantes, mais qui le reprenait également en asséchant lacs et rivières…


	9. Chapter 9

Le voyage inter dimensionnel

Chapitre 8 : Eggman succession de chef chez les zoulous

Le soir commençait déjà à tomber doucement. Quelques derniers rayons de soleil venaient percer les épaisses feuilles pour illuminer légèrement la jungle. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, écrasant lourdement des branches au passage, frayant son passage tant bien que mal… La chaleur était déjà moins forte et éprouvante, mais il continuait tout de même à transpirer, ses habits furent moites, et à respirer comme un bœuf essoufflé. Il avait marché depuis longtemps, se retournant quelques fois, la tête basse, contemplant le sol marron et légèrement humide. Le silence régnait, seuls le vent et les respirations accompagnaient les battements incessants de son cœur, avec ce bourdonnement silencieux dans ses oreilles. Las, il s'arrêta brusquement, tomba fesse au sol, lourdement, soufflant, exténué, arrachant des herbes.

-A l'aide…

Sa voix résonna longuement à travers la noirceur grandissante de la jungle, qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Il se retourna et vit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté car toutes le plantes étaient écrasées par terre… Mais personne ne l'avait suivit. Il soupira encore, apercevant un minuscule bout de ciel qui perçait les branches des hauts arbres.

-Bouddha, Jésus, Mère la Terre, Mahomet… N'importe qui !

Mais la jungle resta silencieuse. Il grogna, donnant un grand coup de pied dans le sol, qui fit voler une motte de terre au loin, dans le noir, qui s'écrasa… Contre quelque chose qui grogna. Incrédule, mais surtout apeuré, il sauta ses jambes, ayant regagné de l'énergie, prêt à fuir… Mais ce qu'il découvrit ensuite l'éberlua…

-Honga ! Honga gué !

Avec une voix grave, les yeux violet perçant, une taille d'environ un mètre, et armé de lances pointues capables de transpercer un être vivant… Se tenaient des répliques préhistoriques de Knuckles… Ils étaient plus petits que lui, mais également plus clairs, violet clair, quasiment rose… Ils avaient le visage peint de différentes couleurs, avec des motifs variés, et habillés différemment suivant le sexe : une tunique complète pour les femmes, et une sorte de pantalon et longue écharpe pour les hommes. Ils étaient nombreux à le regarder, yeux écarquillés, comme lui.

-Knuckles ?!

-Hungles ?

Etonnés, les aborigènes tentèrent de répéter ce qu'Eggman avait prononcé, mais sans franc succès… Il s'approcha d'un, qui semblait être le plus grand, le regarda, mesura son crâne, examina ses mains enroulées dans une sorte de linge, ses dreadlocks…

-Les ancêtres de Knuckles…

Toute la tribu le regarda bizarrement, comme s'ils regardaient un animal parlant. Puis Eggman éclata de rire, effrayant les aborigènes, qui dégainèrent leurs armes, les tendant d'une manière menace vers Eggman, qui continuait de rire, tombant à terre…

-Honga Hungles ?

En entendant la voix grave et rauque de l'échidné, mais également ces mots inarticulés, Eggman se mit à rire de plus belle, se roulant dans la terre, salissant ses habits. La tribu esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un rire étranglé. Ils relevèrent leurs armes, se rendant compte de leur supériorité face à l'étranger.

-Honga Hungles !

Le plus fort fit un geste vers ses congénères, qui se rassemblèrent religieusement autour d'Eggman, qui commençait à se calmer. Il fut légèrement pris de panique lorsqu'il réalisa que la tribu l'avait soulevé, l'emmenant encore plus profondément dans la noire jungle. Il se mit à gesticuler, s'agrippant aux branches, tentant d'arrêter la marche silencieuse, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient bien trop forts. Il se retourna alors anxieusement, scanna les environs, mais rien. Il se mordit les lèvres tout en grimaçant. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais il prit une branche dans la figure, ce qui l'envoya balader au loin. Heureusement, tout aussi vifs et rapides que puissants, la tribu le rattrapa sans trop d'efforts. Il rouvrit ses yeux, transpirant, anxieux, mais fut agréablement surpris de voir que la tribu fut dévoué à le garder en vie.

-Héhéhé… Merci, les gars et les dames…

Il se retourna, pour se mettre en position, mais ce qu'il vit le cloua sur le dos, il fut sans voix.

-Honga Honga Hungles Honga !

Un immense temple se dressa devant eux, dans le creux d'une vallée baignée dans la lumière du soleil. La tribu ne fut pas complète, d'autres milliers se réunirent en bas pour les accueillir. Le bassin fut bientôt noir de monde et, Eggman, étonné, découvrit un monde perdu… Les échidnés le déposèrent à terre, et il sentit ses genoux trembler. Le temple, haut, surplombant la vallée, était jaune doré de par la pierre utilisée pour la façonner. Tout autour, des sortes de maisons, des petits abris en pierre, l'entourait. Quatre gigantesques feux brûlaient, dans tous les quatre coins des remparts qui faisaient le tour de ce qui formait une ville. Plus loin, sur une colline qui surplombait tout, se trouvait un formidable autel où se tenait la master emerald, gigantesque et luisante d'où émanait des rayons mousseux. Un petit fleuve passait dans cette vallée, coupant le passage menant vers une grotte à la ville, mais des échidnés travaillaient ardemment à la construction d'un pont qui était presque achevé.

-Honga Honga !

Le plus fort poussa Eggman vers un escalier menant au somment de la pyramide-temple. Plus il montait, plus il lui semblait qu'il restait encore des marches à gravir et que la chaleur tapait encore plus. Une fois au sommet, Eggman ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche, tellement la vue était magnifique… Il pouvait apercevoir la plage d'ici, l'immense forêt, et il lui semblait qu'il était pris dans une sorte de ravin gigantesque, car jusqu'au bout de l'horizon, il pouvait apercevoir deux rebords qui mesuraient des milliers de kilomètres de haut… Ce qui expliquerait la journée et la nuit précoces mais également la chaleur accablante… L'échidné lui tapa sur l'épaule lui montrant une sorte de trône sculpté dans de la pierre, d'où émanaient des centaines de petits rayons lumineux, car la lumière solaire se reflétait sur les pierres colorées, telle la citrine et l'émeraude… Mais le crâne et la couronne qui reposait dessus l'effrayèrent. Un très vieil échidné, qui ressemblait à un sage prit le crâne sous le bras avant de le poser à un emplacement précis, des trous creusés dans la pierre, de l'autre côté du trône, où reposaient plusieurs crânes d'anciens chefs. La couronne était faite en pierre légère, avec plusieurs petites pierres encastrées dedans minutieusement, et arborant une brindille de laurier dessus. Poussé par l'échidné fort, Eggman s'assit sur le trône, avec empressement à cause de ses jambes fatiguées.

-Honga !

Toute la tribu, réunie et rangée en rangs serrés et droit, se tenait devant le temple, puis s'inclinèrent dès que le vieux sage posa la couronne sur la tête d'Eggman. Ils se remirent debout, les deux bras levés, faisant une sorte de « holà » avec des incantations, hurlant, criant.

-Honga ! Honga ! Honga Hungles !

Eggman, pris d'ivresse de pouvoir, salua la tribu d'un geste de la main, ce qui les poussa à crier de plus belle, faisant trembler le sol de toute la vallée. Des oiseaux prirent peur, et s'envolèrent de la jungle pour voler derrière Eggman, qui souriait, heureux, le cœur léger.

-Eggmanland !

-Honga ! Honga ! Honga Hungles !

Le soleil était couché maintenant, mais l'euphorie était encore présente tandis que des cris aigus de bêtes s'élevèrent de la jungle noire, lugubre, et menaçante…


End file.
